Consejos de juego
General Tips *Additional Credits can be acquired for free by collecting "Credit Cards" or by watching videos (ads) on the World Map. *If you are online and playing, nobody can hack you. If you are playing continuously for more than 3 hours, others can connect to your network and you will be disconnected until their hack ends. *Learning how nodes look at different levels will enable you to accurately assess the damage you need to do to them and how much damage they can take in return. Building and Upgrading Tips *Balance your Security Nodes and Business Nodes: **If you build only Business Nodes, you will be an easy target for players, and you may not be able to effectively defend yourself. **If you improve only Security Nodes, you will quickly run out of resources. Your network will also be vulnerable, as nodes that are upgrading cannot defend the network. *The total number of nodes you can build is limited (it increases with level of Core node) - plan your network and consider what you can build next. *It is usually better to upgrade a smaller number of nodes at a time. Upgrade too many defenses at the same time and your network will be vulnerable. Upgrade too many resources generators at the same time and you will not receive income to hack others. Brute Force Tips * There is no perfect attack strategy - experiment with how programs work during hacks and how networks respond. * It is good to "know your enemy" - try and recognize level of nodes by visuals and to know how the network will behave when attacked. Look at things like how fast Sentry and Guardians are working, how long it takes to take down a Code Gate etc. This skill will come with time and experience. * Likewise, "know yourself". Try to be efficient in your attacks. Look at program strength vs. price vs. library space. It is cheaper and faster to hack a node with three Beam Cannons rather than two Beam Cannons and an ICE Wall - if your programs are strong enough. * Choose your targets wisely - before attacking, check the player's level, available resources and the strength of their defenses. * Don't be afraid to compile programs against a specific network rather than adopting a "one size fits all" approach. As you progress, different networks will require a different attack strategy. Stealth Mode Tips * Be quick! Even if you are just watching, the network is getting closer to find and uncover you with every second. * If there is no Scanner node, the network is very vulnerable to a Stealth attack. At higher levels, an attacker is able to install numerous instances of Access programs, multiple Wraiths and one Portal - enough to reach a deeply positioned Core and disable the strongest defenses, even before main timer starts. *Scanner do not work during an upgrade - use this to your advantage! *Code Gates slow down installation of the Access program. However, the installation time of Wraiths is not affected. Use a Wraith first to disable the Code Gate, and then install Access. Do not install both programs simultaneously. Other Tips Business Node Tips * Core - Database - netConnection Security Node Tips * Black ICE - Code Gate - Guardian - Scanner - Sentry - Turret Hacking Node Tips * Evolver - Program Library Program Tips * Battering Ram - Data Leech - Kraken - ICE Wall - Portal - Protector - Worms - Wraith Attacking Tips * Attack Priorities - Offensive_Strategies - Hacks Defending Tips * Net Building - Defensive Strategies